


Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute A.K.A. 5 times Yuya almost said ‘I love you’ + 1 time Yuri said that instead

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Rimming, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s not like I need that. It’s just words, and Yuya proves it to me. Also, I think he’s tried to say it a couple of times before, but there’s always been something taking his mind off of it.”





	Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute A.K.A. 5 times Yuya almost said ‘I love you’ + 1 time Yuri said that instead

**Title:** Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute (I wanted to tell you something, but words can't convey it)

A.K.A. 5 times Yuya almost said ‘I love you’ + 1 time Yuri said that instead

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei, Yamada Ryosuke

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 6.047

**Prompt:[142\. Stealth forsaken; 411. Abandoned resistance; 347. Too wide to cross; 88. Serenity incarnate; 361. A beacon of hope; 82. In the still of the night](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Give Me Love.

 

 

**_01 – Seikai nante mon wasurete (Forget such a thing like a correct answer)_ **

 

“Yuri, is there something wrong with your nabe?”

Yuya’s mother seemed so genuinely concerned that Chinen couldn’t find it in his heart to tell her anything.

“No, Takaki-san, it’s delicious.” he said with a smile, grabbing a piece of meat with his chopsticks and taking it to his mouth, taking as long as he could to chew on it, so that he wasn’t going to have to start with the rest of the bowl any time soon.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Takaki-san’, you know? I don’t see what’s the problem if you call me...”

“Okaa-chan!” Yuya interrupted her, blushing furiously.

“Precisely that.” Yuri heard Yuya’s eldest sister say to the younger one, and the both of them smirked.

“Yuya, don’t be silly. Yuri is your boyfriend, you’ve been together for a while now, and I don’t see why he shouldn’t be able to call me ‘okaa-chan’ if he wants to. You shouldn’t be the one to decide for him.”

Yuri felt all six pairs of eyes move to look at him, and all of a sudden he wished he had told Yuya’s mother that he despised mushrooms, which the nabe was full of. It would've been a slight on his good manners, but it would've been an easier subject to deal with.

“Well...” he turned to look at Yuya, but the elder seemed to be more busy being angry at his mother than to come to his help. “Well, actually I don’t mind calling you okaa-chan at all.” he decided for himself. And if Yuya had something wrong with it, too bad.

“See? It wasn’t worth the fuss, Yuuyan.” his mother told him, hitting the back of his head.

“I’m never bringing my girlfriend home.” Yuri heard Yuma murmur to him, and he would've laughed, if he hadn't actually thought that that of Yuya’s brother was a really great idea.

 

~

 

“I'm so sorry, Yu.” Yuya told him when dinner was over, and the two of them had gone out to the yard, sitting on a small bench at the edge of the garden.

“For what?” the younger asked, leaning against him and feeling he could’ve very well started purring when the elder started caressing his back slowly.

“My mother.” Yuya muttered. “She’s really inappropriate at times. She shouldn’t have asked you to call her ‘okaa-chan’.”

Chinen chuckled lightly, and tilted his head up to bring his face close to the elder's.

“Do you mind though?” he asked, low. “Me calling her that?”

Yuya brought a hand to his chin and pulled him even closer, softly kissing his lips. He made it last a while, letting the younger turn and press against him, all stealth forsaken while they got lost into that kiss, forgetting where they were, forgetting everything that wasn’t feeling the other so close.

Then Yuya seemed to remember and pulled away, smiling to him when he realized somehow Chinen had ended up in his lap. He didn’t let him pull off though, and held him closer.

“I really don’t. I like it. Actually, I like everything about you being here. Every time you come to Osaka with me, it feels like you fit here so good. So, yes, you can call my mother whatever you want. As long as it makes you feel like family.” he sighed, blushing. “Really, Yuri, I...”

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Yuya’s mother appeared from the back door, and didn’t seem to mind the fact that Yuri was practically straddling her son. “Yuri, I’ve made dessert, are the two of you coming to eat it?” she asked, smiling to the the younger.

Stealth not only forsaken, but completely erased, Yuri stayed on top of Yuya, smiling to the woman.

“Of course, we’re coming right away.” he replied, cheerfully. “Okaa-chan.” he added then.

He honestly couldn’t tell who was happier about that, if her or Yuya.

 

**_02 – Daitai konna junjo de koi wa hajimaru (Abruptly in this order, love begins)_ **

 

“I swear Yuri, it’s the first time I’ve seen your place so tidy.” Yuya told him, sounding impressed.

Yuri would've gotten mad for the surprise in his voice, if he hadn't been extremely aware of being one of the messiest people in the world.

So he just chuckled, shrugging.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve started putting some order into the bedroom, and it’s been natural from there to move to the other rooms. They just seemed more of a mess, in comparison.” he winced, then collapsed on the couch. “And now, I’m done. I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my whole life. I don’t understand how some people tidy their houses every day, it’s exhausting.”

Yuya laughed, sitting down next to him and pulling him to lay on top of him, massaging his shoulders.

“It’s actually less tiring if you do that every day, Yuri. There’s less stuff to deal with.” he pointed out.

The younger grimaced, shaking his head.

“Still. I’m glad with the way I live, and I have no intention of changing it. Tidying up once every couple of months should be enough.”

“Or you could make that weeks.” the other tried to suggest.

“Or I could make that years.” Chinen threatened, turning to look at him, smirking. “If you care so much, you could put a maid uniform on and make yourself useful.”

“If you make that years, I just might.” Yuya told him, moving down to massage his back as well, relishing the pleasured moan the younger let out. “Even though I have to admit, it’s nice to have you so worn out. You look tamer.”

“I am.” Yuri confirmed, pulling back up and turning, so that he could lay flat on top of Yuya; his abandoned resistance, the way he looked like he could just let himself completely into his hands made the elder feel a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was pleasant, strangely.

He kept massaging him, and Yuri closed his eyes to enjoy that, and kept them close so long that the elder thought he had fallen asleep.

After a few minutes, though, Chinen jumped up; it startled him, and he groaned, too taken into that warming feeling that when he lost it he felt empty.

Yuri grinned, shaking his head.

“You couldn’t expect that to last too long.” he said, shrugging, then he held out his hand for him to take. “Come to my bedroom.” he added then, and Takaki arched an eyebrow.

“I thought you said you were tired.” he mocked him, while the other scoffed.

“There’s plenty of stuff one can do in a bedroom that doesn’t include sex.” he stated. “And for your information, I just wanted to show you what triggered the whole apartment makeover.”

Yuya followed him, curious, until they were both standing in front of the closet. Yuri, so smug before, now looked a little nervous.

“So? What is it you wanted to show me?” the elder asked, looking around. “You’ve done a really good job, Yu. I think it’s the first time I’m here and there’s no clothes lying around.”

“Yeah, well... I had to stuff them somewhere to make room.” the younger said, his voice low, then he took a deep breath. “You know, I’ve been thinking. You’ve been spending a lot of time here, right?”

“I have.” Yuya confirmed, cautious. He was still having some trouble understanding where this was going.

“And I really don’t like it when you have to go back home because you run out of clean clothes or because you’ve forgotten something there. So...” he pointed theatrically at one of the doors and then opened it, showing it was completely empty. “I thought I could’ve made some room. For your stuff, you know.” he sighed, still nervous. “If you want to, of course.” he added.

Yuya stared at the empty shelves with his eyes wide open, and it took him a while to react.

“Yuri...” was all he was able to say though, because then he hugged the younger, holding him close and kissing the top of his head, going down to his forehead, nose and cheeks, until he met his lips. “I don’t know if I’m more flattered because you made room for my stuff or if that’s why you’ve ended up cleaning the whole house.” he joked.

“That’s been a speed bump. I hadn't planned it.” the younger clarified, letting go against his arms, and once again Yuya felt him abandoning his usual resistance to that kind of affection, and once again he felt incredibly good.

“Well, whatever the reason.” he went on, pulling away a little and looking in his eyes. “I’m glad you did. I think it’ll be nice not to be forced to go back home.” he sighed. “Seriously, Yuri. I...” he started to say, but before he could complete the sentence the closet door which was still closed seemed to give out under the weight of something, and a moment later what seemed to be Yuri’s whole wardrobe was raining down on him.

Yuya froze, unable to speak. Yuri, in front of him, held a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide open, but still looking as he was about to burst out laughing.

“As new owner of one side of the closet, Yuri.” the elder hissed, taking a pair of pants off his shoulder. “I hereby declare that we’re going to tidy your whole apartment up at least once a week. And do that for real.” he said, pointing at the mess at his feet.

Yuri smirked.

“As new owner of one side of the closet, Yuya, I think you’re already being too bossy.”

“Too bad.” was all the elder replied, kneeling down and starting to pick up his clothes.

It was a very hard life. And it was going to become even harder.

At least, Yuya thought with a smile, he had one side of the closet to make it a little more bearable.

 

 

**_03 – Kondo kimi ni au toki wa kyou yori mo mune wo hatte (Next time we’ll meet, I’ll be braver than today)_ **

 

“Okay, let’s just take half an hour. We could all use a break.”

Yabu’s suggestion was welcomed by a collective gratitude, but Yuya doubted any one of them was feeling as grateful to the eldest of them as he was.

He watched them go toward the dressing room and he pretended he had to tie his shoes, so that he could stay behind.

Ridiculous.

Even if Kota hadn't thrown him a sympathetic glance, which the others had seen clearly, it would've still been painfully obvious why he wasn’t following them.

One would've thought that at their tenth year of career he would've gotten used to dancing. Not that he had ever expected to become any good at it, but at least by now he had thought he could’ve made a few steps without making a complete fool of himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and winced, then he took the remote and let the music start again, at a lower volume.

He closed his eyes and tried the choreography once again, finding out that it wasn’t the others' presence that confused him, he just couldn’t do it. He kept missing the same steps, kept having a hard time coordinating his arms movements with his leg’s, all resulting in a terrible mess.

He was about to let the song start again, when by the corner of his eye he saw a shape at the door.

He closed his eyes briefly, then he turned to look at Yuri, forcing a smile.

“Yu.” he said, while the younger walked slowly toward him. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d taken advantage of Yabu’s mercy to take a nap.” he tried to joke.

The younger shrugged, looking cautious.

“Actually...” he sighed. “Well, I’ve just had a little argument with Dai-chan.” he explained, grimacing. “He thought I should’ve left you alone. And maybe he’s right but... I mean, I’m your boyfriend. If you’re having a hard time doing something, shouldn’t I be able to help? Considering I’m not bad at dancing, too.” he said, tentatively, as if he was still trying to convince himself that going back there had been the right choice.

“You’re not bad at dancing.” Yuya repeated, that the only part of what Yuri had said to go through. “Thank you for belittling yourself for my sake, Yu.” he said, and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid the gap between your dance skills and mine is too wide to cross. So, yes, Dai-chan might’ve been right. You should’ve left me alone to wallow in my uselessness. You could make better use of this time.” he said, brushing his face with the back of his hand and then turning toward the mirror again, ready to try one more time.

Yuri rolled his eyes and leant forward to grab his wrists, stopping him.

“Yuuyan, don’t be your usual stupid self. With this attitude, it’s no surprise that you can’t nail the choreography.” he reproached him. “And there’s no gap too wide to cross. It’s just a matter of commitment and realizing your own limits. If you aim to dance like Yamada or me, you shouldn’t have become this tall. Too bad.” he mocked him. “Will you let me help?” he asked then, more tender, and all Yuya could do was nod.

He felt really, really uncomfortable.

He didn’t like needing help, at all, and the fact that Yuri was the one offering was…

Well, it was weird. But since he still was the best among them, it kind of made sense.

He got to the middle of the room, nodding toward Chinen to say he was ready, and the music started again.

“Don’t get too much into your head.” Yuri advised when he saw him hesitate. “Follow the music. You know the steps, you don’t have to make too much of an effort to remember them.”

And Yuya found out two things: that his advice was actually good, because once he stopped trying to remember how the choreography had been explained to them, it got easier; and also, that hearing Yuri’s voice was soothing enough to not let him fall into despair whenever he messed up.

“Keep talking.” he told him, and as soon as he said that he regretted it, and hoped that he had been low enough for the music to cover his words.

But Yuri had heard, and he smiled.

“Not a problem. I guess you need it.” he said, but somehow he wasn’t making fun of him. “From the top now.” he told him, letting the music go again.

At the third attempt, it didn’t look so tragic anymore.

“Okay, imagine Yabu next to you. I know, it’s not pretty, but try it. You have to take a step toward him and then bend backword toward Yuto. Yeah, right. That’s it!” he got up from the chair where he had been sitting, pausing the music and joining him in the middle of the room. “See? When we were rehearsing you haven’t been able to do that, and now you nailed it. I told you, it’s all a matter of how you approach this.” he told him, looking proud like a mother at her child’s first steps.

Yuya smiled at his enthusiasm, but before the other could suggest they tried again he grabbed his waist, leaning down to kiss him.

“Thank you, Yuri.” he murmured against his lips.

“I have nothing to do with this. It was all you.” the younger replied, willingly giving in to the kiss.

“It’s not that. It’s not about dancing at all. I think...” he winced. “I think it’s just you.”

Yuri grinned, tilting his head.

“You mean that my presence alone is enough to help since I’m a wonderful dancer or since I’m a wonderful boyfriend?” he joked, and Yuya laughed.

“Your guess.” he said, kissing him again. “Really, Yuri. I don’t know what is it you do to me. I…” and he was just about  to make it, when the door slammed open again.

“So we were back there pitying poor Yuuyan who can’t get the steps right and he’s here feeling up his boyfriend? How’s that fair?” Yamada complained as soon as they walked in, and Yuya and Yuri jumped back, vaguely embarrassed.

“No need for your pity, buta.” Yuri told his friend between clenched teeth, then he went in position again, brushing Yuya’s arm when he went past him. “See?” he murmured to him. “Ryosuke may also dance all nice and pretty, but does it really look like the gap between the two of you is something you’d ever want to cross?” he said, going behind him and seeing his shoulders shaken by a silent laugh.

“At least now it doesn’t seem too wide.” he whispered. “And I wouldn’t. You wouldn’t take me anymore, if I did.”

He couldn’t see Yuri, but he was sure he was smiling.

“I’ll have you as you are, Yuya. Nice and clumsy.”

And all of a sudden, being able to dance didn’t matter as much anymore.

 

**_04 – Kimi ni misetai to omoeru ashita wo erabou (I want to show you tomorrow, and I choose tomorrow)_ **

                                   

Yuri found it particularly amazing how Yabu and Kei managed their relationship.

The two of them, him and Yuya had gone out for dinner that night; they were in a crowded restaurant, the two of them couldn’t even dare to touch each other without letting on there was something more between them, and still Yuri could tell from ten kilometres away that they were in love.

Kei was still being a smartass and Kota was still nervous because he knew his boyfriend could say something inappropriate at any moment, just for the sake of making him sweat, and even that didn’t make a difference. They were serenity incarnate, that kind of peace he knew came with what they felt for each other.

Perhaps it was that Yuri knew them so well, perhaps it was the way Kei used to tell him absolutely _everything_ about him and Kota (even a lot of stuff he didn’t want to know in the first place) that made him biased.

He looked around, and realized he was the only one seeing that.

Perhaps, he thought then, it was just a little bit of jealousy.

He glanced at Yuya, finding him busy arguing about something with Kota, his focus completely on the eldest, while Kota kept glimpsing at Kei from time to time, subtly.

But still, Yuri noticed.

He got up abruptly, too much, and he hit his knee against the table. It hurt like hell, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Are you alright, Yu?” his boyfriend asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, fine. I'm going to the bathroom.” he muttered, and left the table as fast as he could.

Once he got into the toilets, he was glad to find them empty.

He leant against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

He had no idea why he felt so bothered, and he didn’t like it at all.

A few seconds later he heard the door opening, and he was ready to get up and head back when he realized that it was Kei.

“Chii?” the elder asked, frowning. “Are you sure everything’s fine?”

Yuri winced, and shook his head.

“I hate you.” he said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Me?” Inoo asked, surprised. “I haven’t done a thing, I swear. At least, I think so.” he said, frowning and focusing, as if trying to remember if he had actually done something to him.

“Don’t overthink it, Kei-chan. You’ll get wrinkles.” he mocked him, managing to smile. “Well, I don’t really hate you. It’s just that... you know. You and Kota.” he said, as if that explained it all. And since it didn’t, he started telling him the way he had felt, how envious he was of them, how he wished Yuya would've shown him something like that too.

Kei waited patiently for him to finish ranting, and then he burst out laughing.

“Thanks, Kei. You’re a true friend.” Yuri hissed, making as to leave the bathroom, but the elder stopped him.

“I’m sorry, Yuri, I really am. But I’m afraid you’re wrong.” he told him, shrugging. “Do you have any idea how long it’s taken me and Kota to come to this point?” he chuckled. “You should know it, Kota’s a royal pain in the arse when he wants to. It’s taken me months to have him even acknowledge he loved me at all.” he tilted his head, looking straight into his eyes. “I take it Yuya hasn’t said that yet?” he asked then, and Yuri nodded.

“It’s not like I need that. It’s just words, and Yuya proves it to me. Also, I think he’s tried to say it a couple of times before, but there’s always been something taking his mind off of it.” he snorted. “I just want what you and Kota have. Not now, of course, I do realize it takes years to achieve that. But I want the certainty that one day people will look at us and be sick of how much we love each other.” he finished, and had it been anyone else but Kei he would've blushed at what he had just said.

Kei smirked, shaking his head.

“It’ll come the right time, Yuri. Meanwhile, I think you should just enjoy the phase you’re in right now. It’s going to pass soon before you know it, and you’re going to miss it, no matter what comes next. It's made of little steps, but you can’t skip any of them.” he told him, looking far wiser than Yuri had ever seen him, and he had the feeling the elder was enjoying being the one to give relationship advice for once. “Let’s go back, before they start worrying. You really don’t want to make Kota nervous.” he said then, putting an arm around his shoulders. “And if we make you so sick, we can switch places. I really don’t mind.” he mocked him.

But Yuri just thought he was going to take that offer very willingly.

 

~

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking…”

They had been in the car for a while now, and Yuya hadn't said a word the whole time, so Yuri had kind of figured out he was thinking about something.

Fine by him, he had something to think about as well.

“What?” he asked, turning to look at him, curious.

“Kei and Kota. You know, I like to go out with them.” the elder said, frowning, as if that hadn't come out the way he had meant to.

Yuri chuckled, unable to hold back.

“I wanna hope so. We’ve been friends for over a decade.” he mocked him.

“That’s not what I meant.” Yuya winced. “I mean I like being with them. As a couple. I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed, but when they’re together they’re like...”

“I know. I’ve noticed.” Yuri interrupted him, to tell the truth pretty amazed at the fact that they had thought the same thing.

“Yuri.” the elder said, after a few more seconds. “You know, right? That I...”

“Can we go sleep at your place? I’m really tired, and yours’ closer.” he said, and when the elder turned to glimpse at him he smiled.

“Of... of course we can.” he said, confused. “Yuri, what...”

“It’s not the right moment, I think.” the younger told him. “I don’t want it to be because Kei and Kota love each other so much and so it comes natural to want to have that.”

Yuya was about to say something, but then he changed his mind and shook his head.

“You’re an incredibly complicated person, Chinen Yuri.” he muttered, but he was smiling as well.

Yuri didn’t reply, because it was true. He leant his head against the car window, looking outside, pondering.

He didn’t want that to be the moment. Not when he had felt so jealous of Kei and Kota until less than an hour before.

Besides, he now realized they were going to have that. They were going to be serenity incarnate, just like their friends, even better than that.

For now, though, Yuri wanted him and Yuya to be just like it felt natural to.

Step by step.

 

 

**_05 – Kakugo to gisei uketomete kiri hiraku no sa brand new road (Be prepared and accept the sacrifices, the end will open up to a brand new road)_ **

 

Yes, he was glad he was in a drama.

Yes, it had actually been a while, and he was having fun.

Yes, he was more than happy to be working with Kame, since he had always had a nice relationship with his senpai.

It was all great, but none of those things could make Yuya forget how incredibly _tired_ he was.

He got in front of the door, looking at the time.

It was almost ten, and he had been out for over twelve hours. Groaning, he got inside, while he thought he could’ve called to have something delivered, because there was no way in hell he was going to fix himself dinner.

When he saw the light coming from the kitchen, though, it looked to him like a beacon of hope.

“Please, tell me it’s my boyfriend surprising me with dinner and not a burglar ready to kill me unless I give him all I have.” he said out loud, then considering that wit wasn’t going to be taken well by a burglar and potential murderer.

Luckily for him, it was Yuri who came out of the kitchen.

“Wow, remember me to never rob you.” Yuri mocked him, walking toward him and then tiptoeing to press a kiss on his lips. “You’re very, very threatening.”

Yuya groaned, leaning over him and kissing him again – Yuri suspected just because he found physical support in him.

“I’m sorry. I would've let them take whatever they wanted, I’m too tired to fight back.”

“Long day?” Yuri asked, meanwhile moving toward the bedroom, his boyfriend following him just because he would've lost his balance if he hadn't.

“Very. You wouldn’t think it’s too hard to play the part of a nerd, but it is. I thought I would've just have to sit in front of a computer for the whole drama but man, I was wrong.” he said, collapsing on the bed.

Yuri chuckled, kneeling on the mattress next to him.

“I figured you may have been tired when you wrote me you were going to be on set till late. I hope you don’t mind me being here.” he said, suddenly feeling his confidence fading.

Yuya made the effort of opening his eyes and pull him closer, letting him fall on top of him.

“I thank my lucky stars I gave you the keys to my place, Yuri. I don’t know if I would've survived tonight on my own. I was already thinking that if I had ordered a pizza I might’ve just fallen asleep while waiting for it.” he winced, making the younger laugh.

“Well, then you’re very lucky. I’ve made tonkatsu, I just have to fry the meat because I didn’t know when you were going to be back. Why don’t you get changed while I do that?”

Yuya nodded, barely, already dozing off; Yuri _accidentally_ kicked him while getting off the bed, which seemed to be enough to wake him up.

“I’m awake.” the elder said, sitting straight. “Ok, I guess I’ll take a quick shower. If you don’t see me coming in fifteen minutes, it means I’ve drowned.” he told him, getting up. “You’ll miss me very much.” he added then with a smirk, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Will I?” Chinen murmured, but Yuya had already disappeared behind the bathroom’s door.

 

~

 

Now that he thought about it, beacon of hope was an understatement.

When he had gotten out of the shower, he saw that Yuri had put the clothes he had taken off in the washing machine, leaving his home clothes on the bed for him to wear.

Then he had joined him in the kitchen, and the younger had refused any help from him; they had eaten, the tonkatsu was delicious and definitely what he needed after such a day.

Now they were on the couch, Yuya leaning against the armrest, his legs slightly open and Yuri between them, his back against the elder’s chest.

Yuya was distractedly caressing his arms in a continuous movement, staring into space.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so useless.” he told him, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. “You shouldn’t have done all of this for me.”

Yuri shrugged, tilting his head to look at him.

“Not a problem. With the drama and the usual stuff we haven’t seen each other much this week anyway. I thought it could’ve been a chance to spend some time together, and to have you relax a little.” he smiled. “Hope I managed to do that.”

“Are you kidding me?” Yuya leant further down the couch, resting his head on one of the cushions on it. “I honestly can't remember the last time I’ve felt so good. Be very careful, Yuri. I could get used to it.”

“Don’t.” the other said quickly. “It took me like an hour and a half to make the breaded cutlets only. And I’ve had to call your mother four times.” he blushed. “She says hi, and to make sure you rest.” he added.

Yuya chuckled, his eyes close by now.

“Did you tell her that you were taking care of me? She would've been happy to know.” he said, slurring a little.

“I guess she figured that out when I asked her how you like the meat fried.” he commented, then sighed, letting go completely against him, grabbing his wrists and bringing his arms around him, relishing the heat. “Anyway, I’m glad I did. You clearly needed it.”

“I did.” Yuya murmured, than he made an incoherent sound. “I’m so lucky I have you, Yuri, I really I am. I...”

Yuri opened his eyes wide, because what followed was just another rambling sound.

He turned a little, and realized that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, just like that.

But it must’ve counted, right?

He had said it, even though it had been unintelligible.

He sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes as well.

At least, they were getting closer. He would've considered that series of meaningless sounds his personal beacon of hope.

 

 

**_+1 – Owaranai omoi wo dakishimete (This never-ending feeling, I want to embrace it)_ **

 

Yuri moaned, loud.

It had taken Yuya a while to tear down his walls, to overcome the younger’s pride and shyness at times like this, and now he was really proud of himself for the results he had obtained.

They had been on that bed forever, they had already had sex twice since that afternoon and now it was night already, but neither of them seemed to want to stop now.

Yuya’s fingers were inside of the younger, three of them, and not because he needed any further preparation, but only so that he could hear him make those beautiful sounds.

“This is teasing, pure and simple. You’re not doing anything useful.” the younger complained, his voice hoarse, broken, filled with lust.

Yuya loved it.

“Hello, have you ever heard about sex? It’s not about doing something useful. It’s about me teasing you to the point of driving you crazy until you’ll beg me to have you.” he said, and he knew his boyfriend was about to say something very impolite, so he leant down and threw his tongue into the mix, thrusting it inside of him alongside his fingers.

“Damn it, Yuya!” he screamed, and in the still of the night the lust in his voice echoed, and it was like Yuya could feel it even sharper, doing things to him he would've never imagined.

Having Yuri that way was one of the things he loved the most about him. He knew how he was, he knew how hard it was for him to let go, and the fact that he seemed to make it so easily for Yuya made him feel like the best man on the face of the Earth.

He smiled against his skin, then he slowly pulled back both his mouth and his fingers, getting back on top of him.

“Come on, let’s hear it. What were you about to say?” he asked him, moving to kiss his neck, unable to give up the feeling of the younger’s skin under his lips.

“I was...” Yuri’s voice faltered. “I was about to say that I hate you, but you may be still in time to change my mind.” he said, panting. “But I’m not going to beg for it. You want this just as bad as me.” he said, and proved his point by rolling his hips against him, grinning when Yuya couldn’t hold back a moan.

“You should be grateful you turn me on this much.” the elder muttered, and just like that he pushed inside of Yuri, keeping still for a few seconds, relishing the heat surrounding him, feeling like he was never going to get used to it.

“Move.” was all the younger said then, his voice a mask of pure desire, and Yuya couldn’t find it in him to deny him.

He thrust inside, hard, holding him as close as possible, his mouth still attacking his neck and collarbone, and whatever skin he found in its path.

Yuri kept saying his name over and over again, and for Yuya was the best sound a human being had ever made, and he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t...

He brought his hand around Chinen’s cock, looking straight into his eyes.

“Come on, baby.” he said, hoarse, feeling close enough to lose control. And Yuri didn’t need any other words or concession, and he arched his back to meet a particularly deep thrust, coming just like that, Yuya’s name still on his lips, unable to leave them even in the aftermath, when he let go against the mattress, still holding his legs tight around the elder, signalling he could keep moving.

And Yuya did, grateful for it, and all it took was a few more seconds for him to spill inside his boyfriend’s body, drowning whatever sound he was making on his lips, kissing him hard, as if he couldn’t have enough of him.

Then he felt completely spent, and the next thing he knew Yuri was poking at his hip, trying to move him.

“Don’t want to destroy your already shaken self-esteem Yuu, but you’re kind of heavy.” he told him, his breath still uneven.

Yuya chuckled and moved to lay next to him, then he grabbed his waist and pulled him close, hugging him, unable to give up on the touch of Yuri’s skin against his own.

“I don’t think we should stay home during a free day anymore.” the younger said after a while, his voice low, tired, and completely satisfied.

Yuya laughed, pressing a kiss on his throat.

“I don’t know... it’s not like I minded how we spent today.” he mocked him. Yuri tuned into his embrace, facing him and looking deep into his eyes; the elder was sure he was coming up with a witty comeback, and prepared himself for it.

“I love you, Yuya.”

He wasn’t prepared for that.

He...

“It’s not fair!” was the first thing that came to mind, and he even blushed a little, certain that the younger was going to get mad.

But Yuri laughed.

“Why not?” he asked, curious.

“Because I wanted to say it first! I’ve _tried_ , so hard too, and you come and steal that from me. It’s just not fair.”

Yuri leant toward him, softly kissing him.

“Want me to take that back?” he asked, smiling against his lips.

“No.” Yuya rushed to say, then he sighed. He took his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.” he murmured, the words a whole new sound for him.

Yuri’s smile made him forget everything else. He had finally made it, and it had been so simple and so natural that he regretted having waited for the right moment to say it.

And it had been perfect there, where once again the words could echo in the still of the night, drowning the room that smelled of them, resting on their minds wrapped in pleasure and in the feeling of being together, just like that.

It was always the right moment, he realized, when he was with Yuri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
